


A Wolf in Geek's Clothing

by Kayim



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stephen and Connor are left to round up a pack of dinosaurs, they use every ability they have to get the job done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf in Geek's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment fic prompt of: Bringing a wolf to a dinosaur fight. Thanks to H_K for the beta, and to Siluria for the dinosaurs.

The hypsilophodonts were running around the football field at St. Matthews High School with complete abandon.

"These things are incredible," Stephen said, his eyes following the dinosaurs as they tumbled and played like small children. From the Early Cretaceous, there were about a dozen of them, all approximately waist height, bipedal, and extremely fast. 

And, as he had discovered – almost too closely - they had very sharp beaks.

As much as he wanted to study their pack-like behaviour, he was also fully aware of how much damage they could cause if they got further afield. What he needed to do was to get them back through the anomaly before it closed.

He looked over at Connor who was sitting on the front of the car, laptop open, fingers flying across the keyboard, and had an idea.

Instead of calling out to the younger man, he whistled.

"Oi!" Connor shouted back, although the grin on his face assured Stephen that he wasn't too annoyed. He closed the lid of the computer and jumped down, strolling towards the rest of the team. "I thought we'd agreed that I'm not actually your pet dog."

Grinning, Stephen ruffled Connor's hair. "You say that, but we all know the truth. Now do me a favour and go round them up please?"

Connor shrugged. "At least you said please this time."

Before Stephen could respond, Connor stripped out of his clothes with absolutely no shame, as though he wasn't standing in the middle of a public playing field, and dropped to his knees. With his hands braced on the ground in front of him, he looked up at Stephen with a smile on his face and said "woof".

Stephen watched unabashedly as Connor's body began to stretch and twist. No matter how many times he'd seen this happen, it never failed to fascinate him. There was no rush this time – the hypsilophodonts were irritating but no urgent threat – so Connor allowed the transformation to go slowly, as if performing for his audience of one.

"That really is amazing," Stephen muttered under his breath as he watched. The first time he'd seen Connor change had been in the middle of an attack in a shopping centre. With Abby cornered by a pair of angry raptors, Connor had panicked and the next thing any of them had seen was a wolf wearing the remnants of Connor's clothing. They were still no closer to understanding why this had happened, but between them all, they'd helped Connor to come to terms with the change and learn to control it.

Fully transformed now, Connor padded towards Stephen, his brown furry head nudging the man's leg. 

Stephen petted the wolf that stood in front of him, much in the same affectionate way he'd petted Conner earlier in human form. "Yes, you're a very clever werewolf," he laughed. "Now how about you give me a hand with the dinosaurs?"

Connor gave a soft huff in response and bounded off towards the closest of the hypsilophodonts. Stephen watched as he ran in circles around the group of dinosaurs, barking occasionally until he had them all herded in a group.

He turned back to face Stephen, his head cocked, tail wagging, as if to ask him what next.

"Through the anomaly?" Stephen rolled his eyes, answering the unspoken question. How Connor managed to be just as irritating even when he couldn't speak would forever be one of life's mysteries. 

Connor didn't move, other than the panting of his tongue as it lolled from his mouth.

"Fine," Stephen said, biting back a smile. Sometimes he figured life would be easier if he could actually stay mad at Connor for more than ten seconds. He jogged over towards Connor, his hand by his side so his fingers could casually brush against the thick brown fur as he passed.

With Connor by his side, Stephen waved his arms at the hypsilophodonts, making enough noise and movement to convince them that the best place to be was on the other side of the shiny, sparkly portal. Slowly the dinosaurs began to head through.

When only the last few stragglers remained, Connor moved in closer. Stephen assumed he was just trying to hurry them through the anomaly, but before he could warn Connor to back off, one of the hypsilophodonts startled, setting off a chain reaction.

And suddenly, a half dozen of the dinosaurs headed straight for him, beaks snapping open and closed in fear.

"Shit," he cursed, backing off as quickly as he could, pessimistically sure that however fast he moved, it wouldn't be fast enough. The hypsilophodonts surged towards him, and he realized that he was out of luck. He did the only thing he could think of, and dropped to the ground, covering his head with his arms, praying that Connor would be able to pick them off before they literally pecked him to death. 

He took a deep breath and waited for the pain to start.

Instead, he heard a growl in front of him. Cautiously, he lifted his head and saw only the tail end of Connor standing between him and the dinosaurs.

The hypsilophodonts had stopped their approach, standing face to face with the still growling Connor. As Stephen stood up, his legs shaky beneath him, he saw Connor's bared teeth, and the way the fur on his back was all but standing on end. 

Connor took a step forward and the hypsilophodonts backed away, matching the wolf's steps, until one of them turned around and ran at full speed towards the anomaly. Quickly the others followed until all of them had made it through the anomaly. The familiar flicker warned him that the anomaly was about to close only moments before it did, with all the dinosaurs safely on the other side.

Stephen moved closer to Connor, who was still facing where the anomaly had been. Connor was no longer growling – at least not that Stephen could hear – but was clearly still agitated.

"Connor?" Stephen held out his hand, palm up, and waited for Connor to turn around and acknowledge him. Connor shuffled closer, sniffing at the outstretched hand and appearing more canine than Stephen had ever seen him before. "Connor. It's me, Stephen."

For a moment, Stephen wondered if Connor had forgotten who he was, and had a brief vision of being saved from the hypsilophodonts only to be attacked by one of his own team mates. Until Connor suddenly licked at his hand before sitting himself down at Stephen's side.

With a sigh, Stephen slumped to the ground next to him, leaning against Connor's warmth. He buried his fingers in Connor's fur as they both struggled to get their breathing under control. 

"Thank you," he said simply, knowing that the words weren't quite enough. It was more than animalistic instinct that had caused Connor to protect him, it was loyalty to his friend. And Stephen knew that was irrelevant of Connor's form at the time. It was just easier sometimes to talk to Connor when there was no chance he could interrupt. 

He continued stroking Connor, talking in a soft voice about the beauty of the hypsilophodonts, and how their evolution had proven to be so important, only vaguely aware of the shifting of Connor's body beside him.

Reluctantly, Stephen glanced at his watch. It may have been July, but he was sure that Connor must be getting cold. He looked down at Connor, now fully human again, pressed against him. The transformation back from wolf to human always seemed to exhaust Connor, unlike his shift into the wolf form. Stephen theorized it was something to do with his body having to make the extra effort to return to human form – as if the wolf was actually his true nature.

He ran his fingers down the expanse of Connor's bare back, as comfortably as he had done when it was fur rather than skin. He leaned in and whispered in Connor's ear. "It's time to head back now."

Connor shuffled closer to him, reaching his arms around Stephen's waist and shook his head. "Five more minutes," he mumbled, his face pressed against Stephen's shoulder.

Against his better judgment, Stephen smiled and pressed a small kiss to Connor's forehead. "Yes, Conn. Five more minutes," he agreed.


End file.
